Peeping Tom
by Lostinou
Summary: Après une journée de travail, John ne demande qu'un peu de solitude. Mais l'innatendu n'est jamais loin avec Sherlock... ébauche de threesome, enfin si on veut.


**Peeping Tom || BBC Sherlock || Sherlock/Lestrade(/John?) ****|| NC-17**

Bon allez, en attendant d'avancer dans ma "grande" fic, je vous livre cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. C'est vraiment livré rapidement, sans chichi (je dirais presque « torché » ^^''), mais j'espère que vous aimerez. =)

(Et puis, positives ou négatives, tant que c'est constructif, moi friande de reviews, alors n'hésitez pas ! ^^)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Peeping Tom"<strong>

En quelques foulées lasses, le docteur Watson s'extirpa de la bouche de métro située à proximité de Baker street. Il était 18 heures et comme toujours, la chaleur dans les rames bondées avait atteint la limite du supportable. Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule de badauds qui allaient et venaient aux alentours de la station, il aperçut enfin la bâtisse familière ornée du 221B sur sa porte.

Sa journée lui avait paru interminable. A croire que tout Londres s'était donné le mot pour se faire soigner dans le même cabinet… et bien sûr, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur le sien, le jour où trois médecins étaient absents. Son trajet de retour avait achevé de le mettre sur les rotules, mais lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déplacer constamment en taxi…

Et puis, il y avait Sarah. La douce et jolie Sarah, toujours contente de le voir arriver, mais s'appliquant à maintenir une distance polie lorsqu'il tentait de renouer des liens en dehors du cadre professionnel. Et à chaque fois, il s'effaçait, pensant qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : un premier rendez-vous qui se solde par un kidnapping et une tentative de meurtre découragerait toute personne sensée. Evidemment, pour d'autres, ça n'aurait été qu'une semaine ordinaire, un moyen d'échapper à l'ennui…

En partant, il s'était senti si fatigué qu'il ne lui avait même pas proposé d'aller boire un verre. Ils s'étaient simplement souhaité une bonne soirée et elle était partie de son côté, et lui du sien. Enfin arrivé devant chez lui, il prit soin d'ouvrir la lourde porte le plus discrètement possible. Ce soir, il ne tenait pas à ce que Madame Hudson l'accueille pour lui faire la conversation, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se faire un sandwich, boire une bière et filer dans sa chambre pour être un peu au calme.

Il entra finalement dans le séjour et se débarrassa de son manteau. La pièce était déserte et il en était de même pour la cuisine, comme put le constater John tandis qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas pester contre les ustensiles de chimie qui avaient encore envahi la table. Reportant son attention vers le frigo où devait l'attendre une bière bien fraîche, il remarqua de la lumière en provenance du couloir adjacent, et plus précisément de la chambre de son colocataire. Ainsi donc, Sherlock n'était pas absent. N'ayant pas reçu le moindre texto de la journée, il l'avait cru absorbé par quelque expérience ici ou à la morgue, ou une nouvelle affaire, bien qu'il se serait attendu à être réquisitionné dans pareil cas.

Sans trop réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la chambre du détective. Après tout, c'était bien ce que des colocataires ordinaires feraient : aller se saluer et discuter de leurs journées respectives… Mais arrivé devant la porte entrouverte, il se figea avant même d'avoir levé la main pour frapper. Il ferma les yeux deux ou trois secondes avant de les rouvrir, pour s'assurer que ce qu'il lui apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement n'était pas le fruit d'une hallucination.

« _Je ne devrais pas être là._ » fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Watson. Mais quelque chose le maintenait planté à cette place; peut-être le caractère improbable –inimaginable même- de ce qu'il voyait.

Car ce qu'il voyait, c'était Sherlock, dans le plus simple appareil. Ça encore, il eut été possible de le ranger dans la catégorie « anecdotes embarrassantes » et de tourner les talons. Mais là où ça devenait perturbant, c'était que son colocataire n'était pas seul, que sa compagnie était plus virile que charmante, et que pour ne rien arranger cette compagnie n'était aucunement étrangère au médecin.

Même si Sherlock lui avait fait comprendre dès le départ qu'il était porté sur son travail avant toute chose, John l'avait toujours plus ou moins imaginé comme plus susceptible d'être attiré par les hommes que les femmes. Que son colocataire fusse gay lui était complètement égal, mais de là à en avoir la preuve sous les yeux…

D'autant que s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, c'était que le DI Lestrade puisse être homosexuel. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui, guère plus vêtu que Holmes, qui se trouvait aussi dans cette chambre. Et il semblait en être pleinement satisfait, tout comme Sherlock.

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à… John se sentait rougir depuis plusieurs secondes. Assis sur le bord du lit, le policier ondulait lascivement son bassin, allant et venant dans l'intimité de Sherlock, qui, appuyé contre le torse de son amant, avait rejeté la tête en arrière, permettant à Lestrade de venir embrasser et mordiller son cou de temps à autre. John s'étonna un instant d'une telle posture de la part de celui qui avait fait de lui son « collègue ». Il ne l'aura pas cru capable de se livrer à un tel abandon, ni de se faire… posséder.

Le médecin ravala sa salive. Tout ça était réellement malsain, il devenait urgent de déguerpir aussi discrètement que possible. Mais son regard ne se détacha pas immédiatement de la scène qui se déroulait presque devant lui. Comme pris d'un réflexe involontaire, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le plus jeune se mouvoir au rythme des coups de reins de l'aîné, qui caressait la verge palpitante du détective. Des gémissements, d'abord étouffés puis rapidement plus affirmés, commencèrent à s'élever dans la pièce. John eut honte de sentir une vague de chaleur lui parcourir le corps, mais éprouvait décidemment bien peu de volonté à abandonner son poste de voyeur.

Un voyeur, c'était bien ce qu'il était à cet instant précis. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était indigne, c'était sordide, c'était… mal. Et malgré tout, il ne quittait pas des yeux la vision de ces deux corps brillants de sueur, accélérant la cadence… Il n'entendait plus mais écoutait les geignements rauques qui témoignaient de la volupté qui enveloppait les deux amants… Et en regardant la paume de Lestrade aller et venir sur le sexe de Sherlock, il ne put que constater que sa propre virilité réclamait soudain de l'attention.

Cédant à ses pulsions, qui avaient achevé de le débarrasser de toute réaction rationnelle, il ouvrit son pantalon et glissa sa main dans son boxer, rencontrant son membre durci. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent une seconde sous la sensation, mais se rouvrirent bien vite pour observer de nouveau les deux hommes au plus fort de leur acte. Il commença à se caresser, d'abord doucement, puis au même rythme que leurs mouvements. Son regard courrait du creux des reins du DI, qui paraissait s'enfoncer toujours plus loin en Sherlock, au sexe turgescent de ce dernier, qui semblait près de la délivrance.

John accéléra encore les mouvements de son poignet, sentant le plaisir monter de plus en plus fort. Il ne se projetait ni à la place de Lestrade, ni à celle de Sherlock, il avait juste l'impression… d'être avec eux. En les entendant pousser de concert un long gémissement sourd, signe de leur jouissance, il atteignit à son tour l'orgasme, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Le souffle court, il reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Voyant les deux amants se séparer, la panique s'empara de lui. Il réajusta ses vêtements et fila promptement et furtivement dans la cuisine. Ouvrant le frigo pour y saisir enfin une bouteille de bière, il se concentra pour dissiper la chaleur qui l'avait envahi ces dernières minutes. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, puis celui de la porte de la salle de bain qu'on ouvre et referme. Watson prit la direction du séjour alors que d'autres pas, cette fois plus familiers, se rapprochaient. Espérant afficher une mine à la fois neutre et innocente, il se retourna machinalement, décapsulant sa bière.

« - Ah, tu es là ! Je viens juste de rentrer. J'ai eu une journée crevante, j'ai bien cru que ça ne finirait jamais. »

Sherlock, vêtu de sa robe de chambre, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. John trouvait franchement dérangeant de retrouver ce visage impassible quelques instants après y avoir lu une telle luxure.

« - Si tu ne comptes pas utiliser la table dans l'immédiat, je vais terminer ces quelques travaux.

- Bien sûr, aucun problème ! »

Il s'en voulut presque d'avoir accepté si rapidement, l'utilisation de la cuisine étant d'ordinaire source de conflit.

« - Je vais regarder un peu la télé, mais quand je reviendrai j'aimerais pouvoir me préparer à dîner !

- C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes, lança négligemment le brun, déjà absorbé par son microscope. »

John hocha simplement la tête et commençait à repartir au salon, tout en avalant une rasade d'alcool.

« - Oh, John ?

- Hmm ? »

Ce que le médecin entendit manqua de lui faire recracher sa boisson.

« - Il serait peut-être temps de refermer ta braguette, à présent. »

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà… bon je le reconnais, vous pouvez me traiter de petite perverse sur ce coup là. :$<p>

Même si l'idée d'un threesome avec ces persos me séduit grandement (à dire vrai je n'ai jamais réellement versé dans le threesome, mais ce fandom a le don de me convertir à tout ! ^^''), c'est la seule idée qui m'était venue pour un pseudo-rapprochement… Et depuis le temps que ça me turlupinait, j'ai enfin pondu un truc !


End file.
